The Motunui harvest festival
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: The villagers of Motunui are throwing a harvest festival which starts after the 4-year-old little girl, Tarzana and her parents, Tarzan and Jane, arrived. Ex-chief Tui, Sina, Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui, have invited them. Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana can stay there for 3 days.


In the jungle of Pakatoa Island, New Zealand, a little girl named Tarzana is happily playing with her Moana toys. She and her family and friends are still happy living in Pakatoa Island, New Zealand and doesn't want to move back to Africa. The kid wore her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Yellow 2017 Autumn Winter 100% cotton t shirt Moana tees long sleeve girls t-shirt pullovers tee clothes, new Moana girls denim jean waist pant cloth elastanes, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers, 2 yellow scrunchies jumbo clear bead hair tie girl ball ponytail holders and sliver new fashion glass gem Princess Moana locket pendant cartoon movie Maui statement necklace jewelry CT01 13.

Her height is 38.6 - 41.0 inches and her weight is 32.2 - 38.5 pounds. Just then, Tarzana's parents Tarzan and Jane came in to her playroom. "Hi, Tarzana. Guess what?" Tarzan said. "What?" Tarzana asked. "Our friends, Tui, Sina, Moana and Maui, called to let us know that everybody in Motunui are throwing a harvest festival and they're invited us." Jane said. "In Motunui?" Tarzana said. "Yes." Tarzan said. "Yay!" Tarzana exclaimed excitedly. Tarzana loves going to Motunui. "They are going to pick us up tonight." Jane said. Of course it would be a cold night so the kid has to wear Red 2018 Maui Wavy hoodies long sleeve t shirts girls Moana Princess costumes outwears coat jacket zip sweatshirt.

Then Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana have early dinner and packed their things. Tarzana wore her Red 2018 Maui Wavy hoodies long sleeve t shirts girls Moana Princess costumes outwears coat jacket zip sweatshirt. Then they told the gorillas, Tantor the red elephant and Tarzana's Grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter that they see them again soon. They went on the beach and and wait for Tarzan and Jane's friends, Ex-chief Tui and Sina and Tarzana's friends Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui, to arrive. Then they arrived on the island in their canoes. "Moana! Maui!" Tarzana exclaimed happily as she ran to Moana and Maui. The person she hugs is Maui.

"Hey, kid. Ready to go?" Maui said. "Yeah!" Tarzana said. Tarzan and Jane put their suitcases in Tui and Sina's canoe and the demigod put Tarzana's Disney Moana 15" collapsible wheeled pilot case - rolling luggage in Moana's canoe after he handed the kid to Moana. She hugged her. They went in to the canoes. Tarzan and Jane went on the big canoe with Tui and Sina while the kid went on Moana's canoe with Moana and Maui. Tarzana enjoys the ride since she first came to Moana's home Island, Motunui. She never gets seasick. She loves the boat rides. Maui is holding her on his lap to prevent her from falling off the canoe. It's already nighttime. After a lot of enjoyment, the kid starts to get tired so Maui let her sleep on his lap. Mini Maui, a sentient tattoo and the best friend of Maui, is happily watching her sleep.

Then Moana's canoe came to a stop causing Tarzana to wake up. "Are we there yet?" She asked Maui. The demigod chuckled. "Yes, kid. We're here." Maui said. Tarzana looked around. They're in Motunui. "Come on, Tarzana. Let's get you straight to bed." Moana said. Maui carried Tarzana to Moana's fale as she falls asleep again while Moana get her Disney Moana 15" collapsible wheeled pilot case - rolling luggage. The three friends went inside. Moana and Maui put Tarzana's purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas and 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders on the sleeping little girl. They gently put her to bed and tucked her in.

As Moana went to bed, Maui went to sleep with Tarzana after he gently kissed her and caressed her short black hair. Moana still has her single millie bed in white with trundle extra sleepover bed 2 in 1 with Moana blue quilt set in her fale in case the kid could come and stay. Then the next morning, the big day began, the harvest festival is on tonight and Tarzan and Jane help Moana, Tui, Sina and the villagers while Maui is playing with Tarzana. Maui has bathed Tarzana and got her dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, Yellow 2017 Autumn Winter 100% cotton t shirt Moana tees long sleeve girls t-shirt pullovers tee clothes, new Moana girls denim jean waist pant cloth elastanes, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers, 2 yellow scrunchies jumbo clear bead hair tie girl ball ponytail holders and sliver new fashion glass gem Princess Moana locket pendant cartoon movie Maui statement necklace jewelry CT01 13.

The demigod is still soft, warm and cuddly to Tarzana. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch, Tarzan, Jane, Moana, Tui, Sina and the villagers put the decorations up while Maui continued playing with the kid. Tarzana loves playing with Moana and Maui and they love playing with her. The only person that keeps her warm is Maui. Then it's nighttime and the harvest festival begins. Everybody have fun. Then after a few hours, it's bedtime for the sweet little girl because she and her parents have to go home tomorrow and Maui put Tarzana's purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas and 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders on her.

Then he gently put her to bed and went to sleep with her while Moana went to bed. The next morning, Tui, Sina, Moana and Maui take Tarzan, Jane and the kid home. Tui and Sina take a look around and then they went home with Moana and Maui after Tui said that he and Sina could come and stay in Pakatoa Island, New Zealand with them along with Moana and Maui.

The End!


End file.
